Episode 274
Fairy Tail Zerø: Law is the 274th episode of the Fairy Tail anime, and the 99th episode of the 2014 series. With the Tenrou Jade possessing the dragonifed Yuri, Mavis uses a powerful, albeit incomplete Magic that Zeref taught her for combat: Law, which dispels the evil Magic, saving her friend and the city. However, the consequences are that she can never age or mature, causing grief to the revived Yuri. With a renewed dream to protect her, Yuri shockingly announces to the young girl that her best friend, Zera, is only a figment of her imagination. Summary Far from Magnolia Town, Warrod arrives to where Geoffrey is supposed to be imprisoned, but all he finds is an empty cell. Wondering what happened, Warrod thinks of his comrades, hoping that they are fine. Meanwhile, Yuri, in the form of a Dragon, continues to wreak havoc in the streets of Magnolia. Zera manages to find Precht, questioning Mavis' whereabouts, but he pays no attention to her, so Zera continues looking for her friend. At the same time, Mavis is seen running towards the dragonified Yuri. She recalls the time when Zeref was teaching everyone Magic. At some point during that time, Zeref is seen praising Mavis for her self-taught Illusion Magic, however, Mavis claims that she cannot fight with such Magic, asking Zeref for help. She summons an illusion of coins raining down from the sky in order to distract Yuri and then climbs on his back, intending to use Law. However, Zera is also there and insists that Mavis doesn't do it, as the Magic that Zeref taught her isn't perfected yet. Mavis continues struggling and even after she's thrown away by Yuri, she runs back, determined to see this to the end. She tells Zera about how much her friends mean to her and Zera, moved by this, also decides to show Mavis her support. Encouraged by Zera's words, Mavis makes a jump and as she's falling down, right in front of the Dragon's head, she casts Law. The Dragon crumbles down and Zera discovers Yuri lying down nearby, seemingly alive. She then looks for Mavis, happy that it has all worked out, however, all she finds is Mavis' motionless body, much to her horror. Later, Mavis is seen in a Magnolia inn, still unconscious, with several doctors there to check on her. Even though others beg them to help the savior of their town, the doctors are unable to find the cause of her current state. At the same time, Warrod is leading an old woman, a doctor who specializes in Mages, from the neighboring town to take a look at Mavis. She is shocked to see what happened to the little girl. Some time later, Yuri finally wakes up and Precht and Warrod explain to him what happened, including the fact that Mavis won't age or grow anymore, as the old woman found out. Yuri runs out of the inn to look for Mavis, finding her at the mysterious lake, inside the forest. He is very upset, but Mavis states that it's not his fault as everything happened because of her own choices. Yuri apologizes, revealing that all this time, he was just trying to use her for his own purposes, however, Mavis just smiles, saying that this isn't the Yuri that she knows. Afterwards, they sit together, with Yuri revealing that he wants to follow Mavis' dreams now. Finally being true friends, Yuri decides that there is something he has to tell Mavis: he calls for Zera who's hiding nearby and reveals to Mavis that he can't see nor hear her, the same for Precht and Warrod. He concludes that Zera is an illusion that Mavis created, much to the latter's shock. Characters in Order of Appearance #Warrod Sequen #Miko #Mako #Zera #Precht Gaeblog #Mavis Vermillion #Zeref Dragneel (flashback) #Yuri Dreyar Battles & Events *Save Yuri Dreyar! (concluded) Magic, Spells, and Abilities used Magic used * * ** Spells used *None Abilities used *Fire Breath Manga & Anime Differences *The following parts occur only in the anime: **When on top of the possessed Yuri, Mavis gets flung into a pond, shaking it off as she attempted to climb his back. **All the scenes of the townspeople being shocked at the destruction from the possessed Yuri, their wonderment at the raining illusory gold coins, and the rebuilding of the destroyed town. **Scene of the doctors attempting to heal Mavis, Precht and the townspeople's restlessness, as well as Warrod bringing in the neighboring Guild's healer to attempt to heal Mavis. **Zeref observing Mavis' Illusion Magic before teaching her Black Magic. *The conversation between the Hunters in the infirmary is extended. *Yuri's attire differs between the two media. Trivia *At the episode's introduction panel, the "Ø" in "FAIRY TAIL ZERØ" isn't present. Navigation